Drunken Consequences
by CarlaC22
Summary: This is a rewrite of the last scene in the episode 'Drunk' where Lucy and Lee drink Lucy's cousin's potato juice and think they've slept together but can't remember. This is a version of how the last scene between Lucy and Lee could have gone if they'd found out that they had slept together.


**This story is based on the episode 'Drunk'. It's a rewrite of the last scene following Lucy and Lee finding out that they had actually slept together the night before when they were drunk. I wrote this because it was requested in a review of 'Love At Christmas'. I hope you like it.**

Lee was sitting on the sofa staring at the video camera on the coffee table in front of him. He was thinking about how he was probably in with less of a chance than ever of getting Lucy to be his girlfriend now. He was frustrated that since he'd met Lucy he had always fancied her and he'd often thought about what it would be like the first time they slept together. But he had never imagined it to be a one-off mistake that he couldn't even remember because they'd both been so drunk.

Lucy walked in, which stopped Lee's thoughts, she approached the sofa cautiously and sat down next to him. She couldn't bring herself to look at him and had no idea what to say. The car journey back from her Mum and Dad's had been completely silence and she'd gone in the bath as soon as they got back so she hadn't had to face him. Her feelings were so confused, she felt unbelievably embarrassed knowing that her parents and brother had seen the tape, and she was so ashamed of herself for getting into such a state that she couldn't even remember sleeping with someone, but she also felt sad and annoyed that she'd slept with her flatmate by mistake and neither of them could remember it at all. What confused her the most were her feelings towards Lee, she'd always found him quite attractive but for some reason had never really thought about starting a relationship with him. And now that they'd slept together she had no idea how she felt or what should happen next.

Lucy and Lee sat next to each other in complete silence both of them racking their brains for something to say. Eventually Lee turned to look at Lucy, who looked as though she wanted the ground to swallow her up, "you were in the bath a while," he said.

"Yeah," Lucy replied so quietly that she could just be heard.

They went silent again until Lee spoke out, "I'm so sorry Lucy, if I'd just let it go about things when you're drunk this would never have happened," he paused. "I'm sure you parents will forget it soon enough, they understand that we were both very drunk."

"I know," Lucy said with a small voice, "I just feel so ashamed about it…about them seeing that." She dropped her head down. "And about us."

"Us?" Lee questioned, turning his body around to face her.

"Well, it's sort of messed things up hasn't it?" Said Lucy.

Lee was confused, "messed what up…exactly?"

"Well, we should just forget about it and carry on as normal because we can remember anyway, but I can't forget it and my feelings are so confused," Lee could hear the emotion in her voice. She was hurting and it was all his fault. "What do you think we should do?" Lucy asked as she turned to look at Lee for the first time.

She looked like she'd been crying and it made Lee feel terrible. He hated seeing Lucy cry, it broke his heart because he cared for her so much, but she didn't know it. Well he decided that now was a good time to be honest about his feelings. "Lucy," he began, "I understand and…I feel the same too." He stopped and looked into her eyes before he started talking again, "I wish it had never have happened because.." he hesitated, he'd always been so nervous about the thought of admitting his feelings to Lucy and now that he was about to do it and there was no going back his heart was beating like mad. "Because, if we ever, you know, got together…I wanted our first time to be really special," he finished.

Lucy was quite for a moment as she tried to process what Lee was saying, "what? What are you saying Lee?" She still sounded distressed and Lee was wondering if he was just making things worse.

Lee moved closer to her and gently placed his hand on her knee, so she could chose to move away if she wanted, but she didn't. "I never told you before because I was too scared of loosing you completely, but I really like you Lucy. I have since the first time I met you, and spending the last few years with you has only made me like you more. I should have said something before now, but I'm falling in love with you Lucy."

Lucy was silent, she continued to watch Lee as tears began to form in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was relief or frustration that she felt the most; relief because, although she didn't know it until now, she'd wanted to hear Lee say that for so long, or frustration because they'd wasted there first night together.

She looked down as a tear ran down her cheek. "Please don't cry Lucy," Lee said softly and he wiped the tear away with his finger and put his arm on her back. "I'm sorry, I've made it worse, but I needed to tell you. I'll move out and you can forget about all this."

"No," Lucy cried, "it's not your fault." She looked up at him, seeing him always made her feel better, she knew that now. "I like you too Lee. I think I always have too, but I've ignored it for so long and I shouldn't have, I haven't been fair to you at all…I'm sorry."

Lee was so surprised to hear Lucy say that, he could hardly believe it! "You like me? Are you serious?" He had to make sure they were her true feelings, he didn't want to push her into something she didn't want.

Lucy nodded and smiled, "Yeah, of course. I'm happiest when I'm with you, and although you don't help yourself at all and you always act like your not bothered about anything, I want to be with you."

Lee couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face as he put both his arms around Lucy. "Wow," he smiled as he looked at her, thinking about what she'd just said. "Well," Lee began, "I want you to know that I am serious about having a relationship with you and that I could never do anything to hurt you because I care about you so much, more than I ever thought it was possible to care about anything. So, please, can we forget about what happened last night and start again?"

Lucy nodded, "yes," she said happily, as they leaned in for a kiss.

Lucy moved her arms around Lee's neck as he brought her closer to him. He loved the way she felt in his arms and he never wanted to let her go.

Their kiss ended and Lee asked Lucy again, "are you sure about this?"

Lucy smiled and said, "I've never been more sure about anything." And she kissed him again.

"Good," Lee replied, "because I don't think I could be without you now. Shall we go to bed?"

Lucy nodded and Lee picked her up and carried her through to her bedroom.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I'd love to see some more Lee and Lucy fan fictions, there aren't enough of them at the moment!**


End file.
